A Summer to remember
by KissMyMarilyn
Summary: Summer of 2013 with the new kids across the street. Will Huey find Jazmine interesting enough to pursue her! Will Riley like Cindy?
1. Chapter 1

Summer 2013

17 year old Jazmine Dubois, Cindy Mcpherson and Bianca Jones were sitting in Jazmines room looking out the window at the new boys that showed up today. It was cloudy, and it just stopped raining, with a slight wind.

"Cindy, Who is that?" Bianca says. As they all look out the window. "Idk girl but they are finer than baby hair." "Really Cin. Finer than baby hair?" Bianca retorts back. "Are they twins?" Jazmine asks. "No, the one with the cornrows look younger than the one with the afro." Cindy answers back. "We should introduce ourselves, its always good to make new friends, don't you think?" Jazmine says. "No, yo ass just wanna show your phat ass off to them niggas." Cindy says. "No I don't. im a good girl. We don't do that." "Yeah right Jaz." Bianca says laughing.

"We'll introduce ourselves tomorrow, let them settle in." Bianca says. "Cool nigga." Cindy agrees. "Okay, fine with me. Im too shy and I look a mess anyway.' Jazmine says. "Lets go outside, we should have some fun while its not raining anymore." The girls put on their shoes and went outside telling Jazmines parents goodbye. They walked down the road to the mailbox and they noticed the boys looking at them but they just giggled and walked past the boys as if they didn't see em. They came back from the mail box and seen one of the boys walking by (cornrows), he spoke, they spoke back and kept it moving.

Next Day (All outside)

"Hey, Im jasmine this is my bestfriend cindy and my cousin Bianca. You guys just moved here?"

"State the obvious Mariah. Im Riley or Young Reezy you heard? And this my gay ass bitch ass big head ass brother Huey."

"Shut up Riley! Whats up." Huey replies, going back to reading his book. "What you reading Mr. Afro?" Cindy ask. "None of your business White girl." "How rude afro nigga!' "Cindy stop being mean." Jazmine says giggling and looking and blushing at how deep Hueys voice is. "The fuck you blushing for Jazzy?" "Shut up Cin, im not blushing, its just hot dang it." "Its damn it Jazmine, Damn it." Cindy says. "You know I don't cuss Cindy." As the girl bickered about cursing, Bianca and Riley started passing the ball back and forth talking, cindy joined in and they started playing a game, while Huey and Jazmine sat on the freeman boys porch. They conversed and got to know a little bit about each other. Jazmine learned the freeman boys had no parents, theyre from Chicago and just moved in with their grandad, and huey loves to read about black revolutionist and he's a retired terrorist. Huey learned that jasmine lived in Woodcrest all her life and doesn't get out much because her father Thomas Dubois is so protective. They all talked had snacks from Grandad until the sun went down and they all parted ways. Who knows what this summer may bring.


	2. The dare game

As the summer progressed and the teenagers got to know each other better and they met Ceaser for the first time, the girls, well Cindy had an idea of playing a dare came, when all you can do is dare somebody to do something, if they don't they have to do something embarrassing, so the girls got their first dare.

"Bianca I dare you to….. Go twerk on Ceaser." Cindy said.

"Oh god, why me Cin. Why cant Dubois do it?" Bianca replied turning red as a tomato.

"Because I dared you to do it and I got a real nice dare for Jazzy. Don't worry." Cindy explained.

"Cindy you better not make me do anything inappropriate." Jazmine says to her. "I would never." Cindy feens innocence and laughs til tears come out her eyes.

The girls go outside where the boys are. "Whats up ladies? What yall got going on?" Ceasar says. "Oh nothing just playing a dare game and I dared Bianca here to give you a lap dance." Cindy says. Bianca blushes and started to run but Cindy caught her and said "No no no remember if you don't do it you have to cut your hair off?!" "Fuck you Cynthia." Bianca was pissed now but laughed. Cindy pulled her phone out while Ceasar pulled a chair out from The Freemans garage and sat in it. Cindy plays Biancas favorite song "Nasty Song" The song starts,

 **"This right is a nother nasty song, I love the way she freak with no panties on, wont you put the P***y on me yeah girl I said wont you put that p***y on me**." Biance starts dancing really explicit on Ceeze, making him get hard in his basket ball shorts.

Cindy, Jazmine, Riley looked on in amazement while Huey looked bored with his deep scowl but in his head he was thinking "Damn, she's good. Go Ceeze." The song stops playing and Bianca was sitting on Ceasars lap, she tries to get up but ceasar held her and whispered in her ear to give him her number, she smiled with a deep red blush and complied. The girls giggled, and went back to Jazmines house for dinner. "Hey mommy, and dad. Whatcha cooking?" Jazmine says. "Im cooking spaghetti honey.' Sarah dubois answers. They all sit down for dinner, while Bianca was still looking embarrassed. "Whats wrong Bianca, are you not hungry?" Her cousin tom asks. "Im fine, I just feel a little under the weather, im gonna go to my room and lay down. When you guys are done come to my room." Bianca says to cindy and Jazmine. The nodded as Bianca went to her room.

After dinner Cindy and Jazmine excused themselves and went up to Biancas room. "Hey girlie, whats wrong?" Jazmine ask. "Ceasar text me and ask me to hang out with him but im really scared and nervous and I don't wanna mess up ill be so embarrassed like I was today.' She said in one big huff. The girls laughed at her. "B, youre not gonna mess anything up, just go hang out with him. We'll even come. Ill ask huey and riley tomorrow." Jazmine says. "And tomorrow is perfect because it's the day I dare Dubois here to do some totally out her element.' Cindy says. "What the hell do you have in mind?" Jazmine ask. "I dare you to kiss Huey Freeman." Cindy says. "OH HELL NO CINDY, I WILL SMACK YOU. IM NOT KISSING HUEY!" "Then you will have to cut all that beautiful orange blonde curly hair of yours. Its your choice really. I bet youll look good bald with your lopsided head ass." The girls laughed at Jazmine. "I hate you both." She said in a dark tone walking out going to her room. Cindy yells, "Get some rest bitch, we got things to do tomorrow." "Fuck you Cindy." Jazmine says.

Cindy says her goodbye and goodnights. She goes outside to walk home, and Riley caught up to her. "Whats up c-murph?" "Nothing much, going home." "Oh yeah, let me walk with you my nigga." They started to walk and they conversed and laughed and joked around until they got to Cindys house. "Well this is me." "Damn Cin, your house big as shit." "yeah my mom and dad are rich, but it aint all its talked up to be. Ill see yall tomorrow nigga." "Ite, C. " They parted ways. Until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning

"Cynthia?" No answer.

"Cynthia Mcphearson, you better answer your mother, this instant!" Mrs. Mcphearson said. "What do you want?" Cindy replies. "I want to spend time with my daughter." "For what? now that im turning 18 in a few weeks you want to get to know me or something? To hell with you." Cindy says.

"You better watch your language young lady. im still your mother." "Yeah and youre still a pain in my ass. and now youre pregnant, that's two pains in my ass." Cindy retorts with attitude. Her mother starts to cry, "What the hell you crying for? I don't give a damn about your tears. I will not spend time with you after all this long you wanna be a mother? Youre being real rude to my life." Cindys mother had tears rolling down her face and cindy did not at all care. Her mother abandoned her every chance she got since she was 10 years of age until now since she found out she was 4 months pregnant with her little sister. "Im going over to Jazzy house, if you need something for the baby call me until then don't." Cindy said in a tone even she didn't recognize.

Jazmine house

"Dad? DAAAAAAAAAAAD? Wake up Tom!' Jazmine said.

Tom woke up with a fright. "Im sorry honey, whats wrong? Daddys tired from work." "Bianca and I are hungry, and Cin is coming over today for breakfast. So can you get up and cook mama isn't feeling well so she went to the doctors." "Alright pumpkin, ill be down in 10 minutes okay?" As jasmine walked out she heard Bianca yell her name in excitement. "ITS YOUR DAY TO DO YOUR DARE BIIIITCH!" "Calm your nerves please. and its the day we all hang out with Huey, Riles and Ceeeeezzze." Jazmine said mimicking biancas tone of voice. "I don't sound like that and don't remind me, im so nervous jazz, what am I gonna talk about with him? He'll think im so stupid if I just sit there and smile like I do every time I see him." Bianca says in a nervouse shy tone. "I don't know, we'll figure something out. Maybe you should wear something that'll distract him so you wont have to talk much." "Oh jazz youre not as dense as I thought you were." Bianca said getting up running to her closet. "HEEY! Im not dense you whore." Jazmine said turning red. Jazmine walks out of biancas room letting her decide on what to wear while, she smells the breaksfast cooking. She goes to her room into her closet and finds a nice black strapless sundress, with her orange sandals. she laid her items of choice on the bed and proceed to her bathroom where she showered, put her hair in a messing bun on top of her head. She went to her room lotioned down, and got dressed, as she was finishing up, cindy bust into her room.

"Hey." Cindy says with a sad look. "Hey girl. Whats wrong with you?" "My mom wanted to hang with me today and I basically told her to fuck off and that I was coming here to hang with you guys. Ever since she's gotten pregnant with that thing in her stomach shes been trying to be a mother trying to be strict on me, im almost 18, im grown, aint no fucking need for that bitch to try and be my mother now, I aint had a mither since I was 10 years old, I did what I had to do to get myself to where I am now, I watched myself, I fed myself and now that im older she wants to be my mom Jazz, hell no. fuck her and that kid. I hope that kid gets the love and affection that I always wanted but never got." Cindy says while tears ran down her pink face. "Cin, its gonna be alright. you have tto give your mother a chance, she's trying to do better because shes pregnant and she doesn't want to mess it up again." Jazmine replies. "Anyway, biiiitch its your day for the dare." Cindy says getting herself together.

"Don't remind me. Im so scared what if he pushes me off of him, god, that'll be so embarrassing." Jazmine says turning red.

"he might, Huey is a mean boy, he's always got that scowl going on and always looks bored with something. You never know what he's thinking." Cindy says. "Im scared." "Punk ass bitch." "Eff you Cynthia." Jazmine says getting annoyed. "Im going to show you that im not a punk ass bitch, and im gonna give huey freeman the best damn kiss of his life. Fuck You cindy for giving me this dare." "I love you too girl." Cindy says laughing. "Yo, wheres B at? Her ass need to be ready, we suppose to be with the boys in like 30 minutes." "She's in her room getting dressed for Ceeze, she's so nervous poor girl." Jazmine says. They left jazmines room and went down stairs to find, Bianca, tom, the freemans, and Ceasar sitting at the table eating well, huey was just sitting there staring at his plate in disgust. "Um, Mr. Dubois do you have anything else, like cereal." Huey ask. "BOY! Eat the damn eggs and stop being so uppity.' "Ugh, Grandad you know I don't eat this disgusting stuff." "Yeah G, you know Huey ol gay faggot ass aint gon eat it. like he cant eat no P*- OW!* Huey slaps riley. "Man nigga hit me again." The girls and ceasar laughed.

"Hey guys." Cindy and Jazmine said. "Whats up Mariah, looking good today. Sup, Cin." "Thanks riley." "Hey Riley." Cindy says blushing. "Everybody done? Lets go to the park." They all get up except granddad and tom. "Bye daddy be home later tonight. Love you." Before he could respond they were gone.


	4. Embarrasing fun day

"So today it is jazzy's turn to do her dare." Cindy said as the crew walked to the park. ""Whats her dare?" Ceasar asked. "Well it involves Jazzy here and afro nigga here, to smooch." Cindy explained. Jazmine face turn completely red. "Um cindy I don't think I can do that." Jazmine says in a small kid like voice. "Awh youre so innocent jazzy, Now get your ass to hury freeman now or I have the scissors right here to cut off you afro puff." Cindy said raising the scissors up to jazmines hair, Jazmine screams and runs to huey and knocks him in the grass near the swings. She gets on top of him and kisses him. Huey was surprised but didn't push her away, he actually deepened the kiss and he heard a loud moan from Jazmine, when he heard it she back up and shook her head. "I hate you Cynthia!" Jazmine streaked. Jazmine got off of huey. "Um, did you just moan?" Cindy asked. "Shut the hell up bitch." Jazmine says upset. "Don't get mad at me cause your horny ass moaned." "Fuck you." "For someone who doesn't like to cuss you sure have been doing that a lot today." Cindy says snickering. "Um, Cindy leave her alone. She did it so you wouldn't cut her hair off she didn't know I would deepen the kiss like that." Huey says in his bored monotone voice "Besides she probably didn't even like it." He says.

"Oh she liked it nigga. Moaning and shit. What you call that?" Riley says.

"Fuck you man" Huey says, bringing his Chicago accent out. "AAwh man nigga you GAY!" Riley runs as Huey chases him catches him and starts whooping his ass. "Ite nigga chill, damn... HELP! YOU BITCHES HELP." Riley screamed but the gang helped riley by getting huey off of him except jasmine who was still blushing about the kiss.

"So what else yolu guys wanna do today?" Jazmine ask looking at an angry huey. He sensed her stare and looked up at her and calmed down. "Damn she's beautiful" Huey thought he was thinking but actually said aloud. "Um, what was that Huey?" Jazmine said. "Uh, um nothing I said the day was beautiful, yeah." he said in a riley like voice because he was lying. "Um okay then. we should go to the mall or the fair that's like 2 blocks away." "Lets go to the fair the mall will be there any day."

So the gang walked to the fair, on woodcrest grove, "Now so that we don't get lost, ive picked partners and we'll text each other when its time to leave" Cindy explained. "Whos the partners?" Bianca asked. "Me and Reezy, You and Ceeze and Afro nigga and Blushing Jazzy." "Cin come on huey doesn't want to hang out with me, let the boys go have fun while we..." "No jazzy, gon bout your business, come on the rest of you," Cindy cuts her off and walks aways with riley ceasar and Bianca. Leaving Huey and Jazmine together. "So, where do you wanna go first?" Jazmine asks, "Well, I would like to read but since we're here we should do what you want." Huey says. _I would like to jump on top of you again and ride your dick._ Jazmine turns red at her random thought but she shakes the thought away. "Um lets go play a game." They walked to the water gun game and Huey won a bear for her she named it Casonova because he was a big brown bear with a black hat on his head. "What next, wanna go on the farris wheel?" "Sure" Huey says. They get into line for the ride, they get on and they sit next to one another, with the wear in between them. Jazmine looks down and gets scared and she moves the bear to the floor and hugs Huey. "Uh, You okay jasmine?" He ask. "Yes im fine, I just looked down, we're so high up." Huey looks down and shrugs, "Youre right but theres no need to be scared unless the ride breaks down." Jazmine streaks and starts to cry, "Youre so mean Huey Freeman." She holds on tighter to his arm. "Ah youre just too damn sensitive for your own good." He says in a rude manner. "Fuck you black ass." She says in a tone she didn't even recognize. "When and where? Youre probably to scared to even come outside without cindy near you let alone wanting to fuck me." "Im not scared to be alone and im not scared to fuck you." Jazmine says quickly and loudly but she realized what was said and instant put her hands over her mouth. "Oh god huey um what ii meant was, um... I..I.. idk... I never tried to have sex so I wouldn't know if im scared or not... um... oh gosh" Jazmine stutters and looks away from him. Huey smirks but leaves that convo alone until next time.

The gang met up where they left each other and started to walk home. "See you guys later, this is my stop." Cindy says walking to her house with riley in toe. Riley hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek and made her blush, "See you tomorrow c-murph." "Bye Riley" She says in her girly voice and walks in the house. Ceaser went home then the last 4 departed from each other. "Today was great and embarrassing" Jazmine thought as she went to bed. "Cease is so adorable" Bianca thought looking at the necklace he gave her. "Damn that kiss, she has soft lips" Huey says drifting to sleep.

"Ay yo Huey?" Riley says

"Yeah Riley" HUey states

"You still a bitch" Rileyy says snickering and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A week or two after the fair incident, Huey and Jazmine were texting each other, getting to know each other a little better, you know as friends right?

But to their surprise they were actually getting feelings for one another. Huey didn't exactly know what he was feeling until she texted him and asked him did he like her in any kind of way.

 _ **Text from huey to jasmine**_

 _ **Huey : "Um I do like you Jaz. I, um, didn't really know how to tell you until just now"**_

 _ **Jazmine: "Aw, its okay Huey, You like me as a friend or more than a friend or less than a friend?"**_

 _ **Huey: "Ugh, Jazmine, youre so difficult."**_

 _ **Jazmine: "Then answer my question freeman."**_

 _ **Huey:"Okay, Dubois, I like you more than a friend, I think you are beautiful, and when I see you, my heart explodes."**_

Jazmine drops her phone and starts blushing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bianca says walking into Jazmines room. "No- Nothing, um... I. um. BIANCA! no GIVE IT BACK." Jazmine screams as Bianca reads her and hueys messages. "AAAAWWWHH bitch im telling cindy." Bianca runs away from jasmine her phone up to her ear calling cindy to come over.

"Cindy girl you wont believe what I got in my hands, a message from huey freeman to miss, jazzy here stating that he is in looooooove!" Bianca exclaims dramatically.

"Youre bullshitting B." Cindy says "No im not ill send you the screenshots. " Bianca runs and locks her room door as jasmine bangs on it and yell "Give me my fucking phone you bastard" Jazmine turns red because she forgot her parents were still home. "You watch your mouth young lady" Sarah Yells up the stairs. She ignored her and bangs on the door again. "B. give me my phone please, I didn't even reply to him." Bianca opens the door to a red face Jazmine and she cracks up. "You are so rude." Jazmine snatches her phone away from her and walks outside to find Cindy and Riley talking, and cindy blushing hard. Whatever riley was saying had cindy on cloud 9.

"Hey Cin, Hey Riles." Jazmine greeted them with a smile. "Hey Jazzy." Riley and Cindy greet in unison. "So what are yall talking about?" Jazmine ask.

"I just asked your girl here out on a date for skating and dinner." Riley says.

"Awh that's so sweet, what you say Cin?"

""I said yes duh biih." Cindy answers.

"That's great, whens your date?" Jazmine asks. "Its this Saturday." well today is Friday don't you think you need a new outfit to impress me girl?" Riley ask. Cindy blushes, shakes her and walks away towards the freemans door. Out walks Huey with nothing but basketball shorts on and gloves. Grandad yelled "ANd yo black ass better not come back in until my damn lawn is how I like it. Kids always fucking up my shit. im too old for this shit. ya hear me boy." Huey sighs and go to the garage to get the lawnmower.

Jazmine, looks up and sees Huey with no shirt on and she nearly stops breathing. "Damn." SHe says still watching Huey begin to mow the lawn. "Snap out of it girl, you act like you aint never seen a nigga withoiut a shirt on befo." Cindy says. "Uh, Cindy, I Havent. You know how my parents are. Especially Tom."

"Well, keep looking, that's not how all of look though, but Huey and Riley, good lord. the lord blessed them." Cindy says.

"I know that's right girl." Jazmine says "Aye yo cin, Let me talk to you real quick." Huey says turning the lawnmower off. He runs up to Cindy grabs her arm and rushes her away from Jamzmine.

"What Afro nigga?" Cindy ask.

"I need you to tell Jazmine to come with you and riley skating Saturday, I don't know how to exactly ask her out. if I do im gonna be stuck." Huey says.

"Nigga if you don't get yo black ass over there and ask her out yourself, and I thought Riley was the younger one. you acting like a gay ass bitch nigga." Cindy says grabbing his hand and pulling him towards jasmine. "Aye, yellow bitch, Huey got some to ask you." Cindy lets go and walks over to Bianca and Ceasar.

"Whats up Huey? Im sorry I didn't reply to your text, I didn't know what to say and B kind of took my phone."

"Its okay, um I was actually gonna ask do you wanna.. um.. do you, um. Shit!" Huey says stuttering. "Do I want to what Huey?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me Saturday night?" Huey ask in his monotone voice. "Yeah, sure." Jazmine says, she walks up to him real close and placed a kiss upon his cheek, turns around and switched her hips away from him. _Give him a little something to look at._ Jazmine thought. And indeed when she turned to look back and wink huey was staring directly at her lovely hips and "That ass."

Saturday shall be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Saturday Morning_**

 **Text from Cindy to Jazmine:**

" **Goodmorning bih, We gotta go to the mall real quick, get yo ass up.** "

 **"I am up cin. are you ready?"**

 **"Yes girl. ill be over there in 10."**

Cindy arrives at the Dubois residence, "Goodmorning Cindy." Sarah says, "Whats up, mrs. d. Jazmine ready yet?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in a few." Cindy waits on Jazmine to come down so they can go to their destination. Jazmine comes down, and they head out the door. "See you later mom, bye daddy have a good day at work." Jazmine yells to her parents. "See you later sweetie." "Extra money is in your side pocket of your purse." They yell in unison.

Jazmine and cindy were walking out when they saw Huey and Riley outside working out and training. Huey beating Rileys ass and Riley being a lil bitch until he felt some one staring. "Wtf yall loo-... Oh hey Jaz, whats up cindy.?" "Hey riley." "Sup youngin, I see you getting that ass whooped." Cindy says laughing, "Nah, you aint see me a fews minutes ago I was kicking this gay ass nigga behind, No Homo." Riley replied. "Yeah right nigga, then why don't I have any sctratches on me?" Huey retorts.

"Shut up nigga." "Anyway where yall going?" Riley ask the girls. "We're walking to the mall." Jazmine says while staring at huey, while he tries to look else where because the site of jasmine in that short haltertop onsie was turning him on big time. _Damn she looks good, I just wanna take that damn romper off of her, mm... get it together huey your hormones are going crazy. Huey thought to_ himself. "HUEY FREEMAN!" Jazmine yells for the 3rd time. "Yes Jazmine?" "I said did you guys want to go." "um yeah, i'll take yall. Just give us a minute to get ready.

30 minutes later the boys were ready and they went to Dorothy and Huey drove them to the Mall. As they were at the mall Jazmine and Huey had little to say, Huey didn't know exactly what to say to her after he asked her out on a date tonight and Jazmine was just shy. Everytime he looked at her she would notice and blush. "Huey stop staring." Huey looks away not knowing she noticed. "So, what are you going to wear tonight Jazzy?" Cindy ask. "Um, we're going skating so, im thinking some high waist shorts with a nice shirt and my new pink and white jordans." "That's dope, ill wear the same with my blue and white jordans" Cindy reples. "Cool" they walk around the mall buying their outfits and getting excited about their date while the boys go looking for their own outfits to wear. They met back at the car after a hour and thirty minutes. They set for home and they were all in their thoughts about how tonight would go. "Thanks for driving us to the mall Huey." Jazmine says turning red as she thought, "I hope I get to kiss him tonight, those lips look juicy, I wonder how they would feel below my waistline." "Youre welcome, Yall gon be ready by 7?" Huey ask the girls. "Yeah afro nigga we should be ready by then." Cindy says.

"Ite then, see yall tonight." Riley says. They part ways and go into the dubois and freeman residence.

 **5:00 p.m.**

The girls were getting ready for their dates tonight, as jasmine and cindy showered, Huey and Rilet were just sitting in their home waiting because in rileys words "Real niggas don't need that much time to get dressed, real niggas do what they want." "Oh, shut up riley, we just don't need two damn hours to put on simple shirt pants and shoes." Huey remarks.

"Jazmine, you want curls? or a pretty puff ball.?" Cindy ask. "I would like a puff ball at the very top with a little curl on the side." Jazmine replies. Cindy does their hair, as Jazmine does their make up. Bianca walks in "Guys, Ceasar just asked me to go on a date with him and his mom tonight at 8. I need yall to help me really fast, I should've went with yall to the mall." "Sure come on, we're almost done anyway." Jazmine states. The girls help Bianca get her outfit together Cindy curls her hair while Jazmine did her make up and polished her nails and toenails. Bianca looked beautiful in a highlow haltertop navy blue striped dress and black wedgies. "Omg, thanks so much you guys, yall are life savers," "No problem." "Yall have fun with HUUEEEYE and RRRIILEY" Bianca says in a dramatic tone. "You have fun with CEASE." Jazmine says in a playfull tone. "Bye you guys, ceasars here to get me." "Bye girl, don't be nervous." The girls share a group hug and Bianca was out.

 **6:45 p.m.**

Huey and riley go to Jazmines front door, as they were about to knock the girls came out the door. "Hey guys, looking lucious" Cindy says smiling. "Doesn't Huey look luscious Jazmine?" "Y-yeah, he does." Jazmine days in a daze. "Yall look good too. Lets go." Riley says breaking the trances huey and jasmine are in.

The group drive to the skating rink. "Huey you didn't have to pay for me, I could've paid." "Jazmine, I think I asked you on a date not the other way around." Huey says smirking at her. "Well, I got the popocorn when we go to the movies." She says in a no bs tone. "Okay then dubois whatever makes you happy." Huey says.

"Thanks riles. Youre so sweet." Cindy says as he helps Cindy skate, "You welcome girl, this is our date." "Well either way youre sweet." Cindy and Jazmine meet in the middle of the floor and they smile and start skating together while riley and huey took a break. "They are so sexy man, I just want riley to take me now the way he looking over here with them sexy ass eyes."Cindy says to jasmine, "Huey is so gorgeous, I don't think im ready for all that though cin." Jazmine says shyly, but her brain and body said other wise.

 **After skating and** going **to the movies** the group went back to the freemans and played a game.

"So this game is called 20 questions, we ask each other 5 questions, if you don't answer you have to do something embarrassing. So lets begin." Cindy explains.

"Jazmine you go first." Cindy tells her. "Okay, Um, Riley, How many girlfriends have you had?" Jazmine asks. "um, real niggas don't wife hoes." Riley says simply. "Riley your turn."

"Cindy, are you a virgin?" "Oh my god, Riley." Cindy says blushing, "What? is u or is u aint?"

"Yes riley im a virgin, Huey, did you like the kiss Jazz gave you at the park?"

"Um, yeah." Huey replied. "Jazmine, Would you be my girlfriend?" Everybody was silent as huey asked his question. Jazmine looked at him and turned tomatoe red. "Um, I... I... Huey can I talk to you in your room please?" Jazmine says getting up, heading to hueys room.

"So, are you going to answer me Jaz?"

"Huey, do you mean that question? I mean I don't want to be hurt like the other times and I I jusy... mmmm" Jazmine moans as Huey grabs her face and kisses her ever so gently. Jazmine deepens the kiss and starts rubbing on hueys shoulders up to his neck and ends at his hair and she pulls, Huey moans in pleasure.

"I guess that's a yes Freeman." Jazmine says as they stop for air. "Goodnight boyfriend." "Goodnight Jazmine." Huey says smirking thinking about the way she moaned.


	7. Sweet Taste

After the night of their date, Huey and Jazmine been girlfriend and Boyfriend for a couple months. Also Cindy and Riley been kicking it getting to know each other, the same night they got together as well.

 **November 27th, 2013.**

*Knocking at front door*

"Coming" Jazmine said looking at her appearance in the hallway mirror. She had on her favorite black and pink pajama shorts which were really short, her ass cheeks were hanging out of them, with a matching pink and black tank top which she didn't have to wear a bra with, her boobs set up really high and nicely, she winked at herself and she fluffed her already fluffy hair and answered her front door. None other than her boyfriend of 3 months was standing there looking really comfortable in his nike sweat pants and a simple gray t-shirt with his nike slides on. Huey Freeman.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Huey said walking into the house giving jasmine a sweet breath taking kiss. When he let her go she was beat red.

"Goodmorning Huey." Jazmine said shyly. "Don't you look comfortable." He said. "You look comfortable as well. So what do you want to do?" Jazmine asks face turning red because her thought. _"i know what I wanna do. take your fine ass to my room and fuck you silly."_ she giggled at the thought but quickly shuck it away. Huey noticed and smirked at her.

"Lets watch some tv. or we can talk." He said. They walked into the living room jasmine in front of him, he was watching her ass jiggle in her shorts and she could feel his eyes on her, so she made sure she put a little umph into her walk but not too much to make it obvious. "You want some breakfast or something to drink, we have water, apple juice, orange juice, sodas, etc." Jazmine said turning around seductively. "Um, ill have a bottle of water and chips if you have any." Huey answered only wanted to drink from her fountain in between her legs. He turned away and sat down before she see the lump forming in his sweat pants. She shrugs and walks to the kitchen to get their snack. When she comes back he has selected a movie, "It? Really Huey? I hate clowns are you gonna stay with me tonight when I start having nightmares?" Jazmine says turning red. "He's not that scary. Come here ill protect you." He says reaching out to her, She sits on next him really close as the movie starts.

Jazmine jumps and buries her face into hueys check or neck everytime a scary part came on the screen or when IT showed his face. "Oh my god Huey your crazy, how can you not be a little scared right now?" Jazmine ask.

"Because its just a movie and he isn't real." He says plainly looking at her with amusement, he shifted her and put her on top of him cradling her like a baby. They start kissing and huey starts touching her thighs rubbing them really softly and slow. Jazmine starts to moan at his touch, she shivers as he slides his hand up her shirt to her left boob and flicked her already hard nipple, she wimpers... "Huey... mmmmm." Jazmine moans. "You like that Jazmine?" Huey ask in a low sexy monotone voice. Jazmine nods but he wanted her to speak the word. "I cant hear you jasmine. Do you like this feeling?" Huey says flicking her right nipple hard and then squeezing gently. "AAAAh, Huey... Yes. I like it.." Jazmine says closing her eyes to the wonderful sensation that was coursing through her body.

Good thing her parents and Bianca weren't home cause if they were, Tom would've blew that house up with Huey in it.

Huey laid Jazmine on the couch gently, he got on top of her and started to kiss her neck leaving hickies in his wake. "Huey, please..." Jazmine says. "Please what Jazmine?" Huey says teasing her, now rubbing his hand on the outside of her shorts. "Please touch me more." "Touch you where more jasmine?" Huey says. "Please huey don't make me say it." "Where jazz.?" Huey ask grinding his hand a little harder on her privates through her shorts. He could feel her shorts getting wet, he wondered what she taste like, so he didn't wait for her to answer. Huey slid her shorts off to see that she was not wearing any underwear as he thought, her ass was out too much to be wearing any he said to himself. He looked up at her and she nodded, "Yes Huey." He gently started to devour her pussy. He ate her so good and so sweetly she started to shiver then shivers changed into shakes and shakes started into a mind blowing orgasm that she never felt before. She screamed his name so loud, "HUEY PERCIVAL FREEMAN OH MY GOD." She said while holding on to his hair.

He kept her down on the couch as she tried to escape the great torture he was placing upon her most private area. "MMM, JAzmine you taste wonderful." Huey says coming up for air and kissing her lips. He looked at her shivering body and smirker, she smiled up at him and slowly closed her legs, as if she could feel them at the moment. "The movies over, I think I should head home its after 12, Grandad gonna be looking for me and try to kick my ass."

Huey got up with the disdain of jasmine. "Okay. See you later." She says in a sweet shy voice. "Don't act shy now." Huey says with amusement in her voice. "Goodbye Freeman." She says leading him to the door. They give each other a sweet lovely, breaathetaking, sensational kiss, and Huey walks away, Jazmine shuts her front door locks it and screams with joy. She rushes up to her room to retrieve her phone to tell Cindy and Bianca what just occurred.

"MMMMM. Huey Freeman I can not wait to give you all of me."


	8. Bianca and Caez

***Dreaming Jazmine* When the day comes I will give my all, I will give my everything to you. I will always stick by your side no matter what comes our way. "Huey says."**

 **"I love you so much Huey. I... I. Think im ready." Jazmine says turning red.**

 **"Are you sure?" Huey ask. "Yes." Jazmine answers. Huey picks her up, walks to his bed and lays her down gently. He starts from her lips goes down to her neck, to the trail in between her breast and stops at the top of her shorts. She gasps when she feels him stop. "Huey whats wrong?" "Wake up jasmine."**

Jazmine wakes up from her dream in a slight sweat and slightly in the mood for some Huey Freeman lips. "Ugh, why do I keep having these dreams?" She ask to no one in particular.

"Because youre 17, almost 18 and your hormones are raging and youre a filthy minded teenager who needs to stop being so damn shy and get you some Huey Freeman Penis!" Bianca walks in and says. "Goodmorning cousin isn't it a lovely morning?" Bianca ask with a smile. "What the hell has gotten into you?" Jazmine says with a smirk. "Oh nothing, just Some Micheal Ceasar!" Bianca screams."WHAT THE HELL?" Jazmine ask with excitement.

"Yes, Jaz. He was so big and so long and he touched me the way no other boy has and he asked me if I was sure and I told him yes. girl ugh. I love that boy." Bianca says in a dream like tone.

"Details B, Details. Now!" Jazmine Commanded. "Okay, well it started with us disagreeing."

 **Flashback of Bianca and Ceasar.**

 **"Bianca my mother likes you, she even said it to you, what is the matter baby? Come on." Caesar says.**

 ***Silence***

 **"B, come on talk to me, right now!" Caesar says getting upset.**

 **"Ugh, Ceaz, your mom doesn't like me because I am not Jamaican, im mixed and she told me when you went to the bathroom for dinner that I was a harlot and she didn't want mulatto scum around her family." Bianca begins to cry. "She said that to you? but you don't even look mixed, you actually look fully African American, and I don't care what my mother says B, I love you and you're going to be in my life whether she likes it or not. Okay?" Ceasar says**

 **"But C, what if she tries to come in between us? She told me she has a way better girl than me for you." She says wiping her tears. "Baby, you are all the girl I want and need, fuck whoever my mother think she has for me, I chose you not those other bitches Bianca!" Caesar says getting angry and starts to cry a little.**

 **"Baby im sorry, I know you chose me, its just that your mom said... MMMMM." Bianca couldn't finish her sentence because she was in a juicy yet compassionate lip lock with Caesar. "Its okay B." He says.**

 **"Okay. um C?" "Yes?" "Can you kiss me like that again?" Bianca says getting on top of him. They start to kiss, then Caesar deepens it and rolls them over on his bed so he could be on top. He starts touching on her thighs and kissing her on her neck. He brings his hands up to lift her shirt over her head and she moans. "Caesar, um... What are we doing?" Bianca ask. "I want to make love to you B." Caesar says with tears coming down his face. "Why are you crying Ceaz? Is it me?" She ask. "No.. No. You're perfect. Its just what my mother said to you, I kind of over heard her say it when I was walking back to the table but you guys didn't see me. and im so sorry I should've said something and I did when we got home. We argued all night." Caesar explains. ""Stop crying baby, its okay. your mom will never come in between us. Okay?"**

 **"Okay baby." He resumes his caress. "Mmmmm. Michael." Bianca moans his name. He continues to please her while he trails his kisses down her body til he reached the top of her leggings, he looked up at her and ask "Can I?" She bites her bottom lip and moans a yes. He pulls off her leggings to see a matching bra and panties lace Victoria secret set on her lovely curves. He sits up and admires her, from her hair to her face to her big breast her hips and thighs, all the way down to her manicured feet.**

 **She starts to shiver under his beautiful gaze, she whispers, "Ceasar stop staring, im embarrassed."**

 **He stares some more on purpose, just to see her body shiver because of him. He could feel his hard on become like a rock. "Can I taste you B?" He says in a low sexy tone, almost sounding like Huey. "Yes" is all she could say, She watched him neel down and remove her panties with a slow motion.**

 **He took her panties off fully, and went to her flower, he kissed her flower lips and made her arch up, he kissed once again and then opened her up. She has a beautiful set of flower lips, pink and plump. He started to flick his tongue on her bud and he sucked, not too hard and not too soft either, she shivers and moans. He bit down on her, she screams "MICHEAL CEASAR, OH GOD!" He smirks at her reactions to him.**

 **He continues his beautiful torture on her flower until she came all over and in his mouth. He sits up and licks his lips, "You taste like pineapples." He says with a wide grin. He watches her come down off her high. "Ceasar please stop teasing me." Bianca says in a cute little tone. "But I want you to feel wonderful, I don't want to make love to you just yet." He replies. He sits her up and kisses her lips while removing her bra and throwing to the floor next to her panties, she immediately covers herself and blushes.**

 **"Bianca, move your arms." Ceasar says. "No, C, Im scared." She says. "Babe, you are beautiful, please let me see." He says with care in his eyes. She was so mesmerized by his beautiful black eyes, she put her arm down and he began to suck on her nipples, "Sssssss. Ceasar." He continues his deed, making her shiver and cum just by a little nipple suck. "That's not fair Micheal." She says, "It is fair." he says smiling. "Youre so beautiful Bianca and im a lucky man to have you. I love you." Ceasar says while kissing her lips and laying her back to the bed. "You... You love me?" "Yes B, I love you and I always will, no matter what my mom says."**

 **"I love you too Caesar." She replies with tears rolling down her beautiful face and onto his covers. He wipes away her tears, gets up and takes his shirt and shorts off, but he still keeps his rock hard penis covered. I don't want to scare her even more. He thought.**

 **"Caesar, why aren't you completely naked?" She ask. "I um... I don't want you to be scared." he replies. "I... I want to see all of you Michael." "okay." Caesar takes off his boxers, stands and look into her eyes with fear of her backing out of them making love tonight. "Are you okay B?" "Yes, I want to um, suck it." She replies turning red. She gets up walks over to him and gets on her knees. She grabs him gently making him moan and jerk a little from her touch. "Are you okay?" Bianca ask. "Yeah." She puts him in her mouth and sucked gently for a little bit then she sped up. "mmmm, im gonna cum." He says giving her a warning. She continues to suck until he came in her mouth, she swallows, looks up at him, and gives him a shy smile. She got up and kissed him with so much passion.**

 **"Make love to me now please." She begs him. He didn't say a word, he swooped her up and laid her on his bed once more and kissed her. "Are you sure?" He ask her, "Yes. please." He put himself over her entrance, "Here I go." He pushed, she tighten around his member. "relax B." He says trying to calm her down. "It hurts baby. don't hurt me please." she says with tears springing to her eyes. "It will hurt for a few minutes baby." He explains. She nods her head, He pushes in somemore making her scream and dig her nails into his back. That really turned him on. "AAAH, Michael."** **She says when he's fully inside her. She felt her cherry pop and she starts to wimper in pleasure. "Want me to stop?" he says breathless.**

 **"No, please. Keep going. im okay." She says. He starts to rotate in a tight circle, she moans, he groans and after a while the pain went a way, she instructed him on how she wanted it, he obeyed.**

 **"Michael, Im gonna cum." She screams his name again and again, which made him going in deepeeer and frive their bodies and privates into each other harder and nice. They both felt their ecstasy coming on and they tighten their grip on one another. "MICHAEL!" "BIANCA" they say in unison while they came together.**

 **Caesar rolled to his back off of her. "I love you Bianca, thank you for being my woman and my first." She gasp at the last part but smiles, she had no idea he was still a virgin just like her, they took each others virginity.**

 **"I love you too, Caesar." They kissed and drifted to sleep with one another on their minds.**

"And that's how my beautiful, yet, painful night went. Jazmine, I hope you and huey have beautiful love like me and Caez." Bianca says getting up from her spot and walking out blowing kisses to her cousin.

Later on that evening, Jazmine and Huey were under the oak tree, sitting in comfortable silence until Jazmine thought back to what Bianca told her.

"Huey, um... I think im ready to make love with you." She says staring at His afro blowing in the wind. She waits for his reply. He looks up at her beautiful face, his expression was unreadable. "Jazmine, I don't think we're ready, what I did to you the other day was inappriate and im sorry." He says. "No Huey, I loved it. the whole thing. theres no need to apologize." She replies.

"When the day comes I will give my all, I will give my everything to you. I will always stick by your side no matter what comes our way." Huey says with care and love in his eyes and heart. "Oh Huey." Jazmine says sitting on his lap and they kiss, "Let me walk you home Jaz, its getting late." Huey says. "Okay." They get up and start down the hill, they reach jazmines home and they kiss and say their goodnights. to jasmine surprise. "I love you jasmine and I meant what I told you on the hill." Huey says. "*gasp* I love you too Huey." She hugs him and gives him a big compassionate kiss.

They go their separate ways with love in their heart and smiles on their faces.

"You wait til this weekend Huey, oh. its on." She said walking into her house.

"Im ready for that beautiful girl, this weekend I have to do something special for her." He says to him self while walking into the house.

 **until next time everybody, thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate that. keep the reviews, and critiques coming. I will try to make the chapters longer from here on out and more exciting. Much love. - Marilyn**


	9. Getting ready for a beautiful night pt1

**So, I haven't talked about Cindy and Riley just yet, so in this chapter they will be talked about. And Jazmine and Huey attempt to make love. But will it be successful?**

 **Shout out to everyone that reviewed and gave me their input. I thank you all.**

 **Warning: Sexual Content.**

The weekend has finally came, and Cindy had plans to give riley a beautiful night, like he has given her a couple of times. He's so sweet and loving to her but to them other hoes trying to push up on him, he treat them like shit. That's my man, she thought, while getting dressed.

"Cinthiya. Momma needs your help sweetie." Mrs. Mcphearson called for her daughter. "Whats wrong mom? Did you fall again?" Cindy says rushing to her mother that was now big as a house and anything worries cindy when she calls.

"No sweetie, I need you to tie my sneakers, I cant even see my feet over this big belly of mine." She laughs, but cindy keeps a serious face. "Momma, why didn't you wanna know what youre having yet? I know the gender because you told the doctor to tell me." Cindy says. "Because sweetie, if I have another little girl, I don't want to disappoint her like ive done you sweetie, youre almost 18 now and I shouldn't try to ruin your life even more as you say and I just want us to be on good terms, and if its a boy you can teach him all the basketball and football that you do Sweetie. I want you to be apart of my life and your new sibilings life." Mrs. Mcpherson said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Come on mom, stop with the waterworks. Its gonna work out. I promise. Now, lift your body." Cindy says helping her mother up, and down the stairs.

"Thank you so much for going on a walk with us sweetie, your old friend has been dying to spend time with you. You and Jessica use to clique so well." She says. "Yeah I know, but ive grew up and she was still being petty and childish." Cindy says with anger in her eyes. "Oh Cynthia be nice for one day please sweetie?" "Okay, momma. Lets go meet them."

They set out the door for their walk and to meet up with Jessica and her mom for lunch.

* * *

"Yo, mchater. Help me man." Riley screams from his room to Hueys.

"Whats wrong riley?" Huey asked in a bored tone.

"I need help with my outfit, Cindy told me to be "Pretty" tonight and I wanna look nice for my shorty nigga." Riley explains. "Okay, well, you should try a those adida joggers, with a white or black tshirt, with your olive green adidas." Huey said placing the items on rileys bed.

"Man, thank you nigga. You the best big nigga ever bruh." Riley says hugging Huey, Huey pushes him away. "No homo nigga." Riley says. Huey walks out of rileys room to his own.

Riley goes into Hueys room and sits on the computer chair. "WHats up Riley?" Huey ask. "I need advice about Cindy." Riley says with concern. "What about her?" He replies. "I really like her and I want her to be happy with me, she told me about how her mom wasn't really there for her and that she's trying to run her life now that shes turning 18 soon and she has a baby brother or sister on the way and she broke down and cried and said she doesn't want the baby to have a fucked up life like her. so what do I do man? im stuck," Riley explains.

"Well, Riley, all you have to do is be there by her side and never give up on her. no matter how bad the situation. give her all your attention, the love and care that a woman like Cindy needs. Compliment her. Help her out with her mother and the baby, if she lets you in that deep. YOu know. be the bigger man. Show her the beautiful things that you can do." Huey says.

"Thank you man. That meant a lot. Ima do that. Now enough of this emotional shit. That's gay, and a real gangster aint gay." Riley says getting up and walking out the room.

"YO HUEY." riley screams from down the stairs.

"WHAT NIGGA?" Huey responds.

"You still a gay ass mchater ass, gay nigga." Riley screams back.

"GODDAMN IT BOY, WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH. ITS JUST FILTHY.. COME HERE SO I CAN BEAT YO ASS." Grandad said running after riley. "Yo granddad chill. HELP!"

* * *

Huey closed his door and resumed to his readiing and thinking of what to do for Jazmine this weekend. I mean he is 18, so he could get them a hotel room at one of wunclears many fine marriotts. "I should call the one out of town, so we can have more privacy."

After getting off the phone with The marriot manager, he had book his room which was 100$ for a weekend stay and to him that was a good price, anything for his jasmine.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello" Jazmine says in a sweet voice.

"Hello Jazmine, um... I was wondering can you have a bag or 2 packed and ready to go by 8 pm? I have a surprise for you. and wear something elegant." Huey says with a smirk. "Um yeah Huey, ill tell my parents." She said.

"Okay see you tonight, and let them know that im taking you out of town for the weekend, we'll be back sunday night around 9." He says. "Okay Huey, see you later." Jazmine says and hangs up.

"This weekend will be one to remember." Huey says.

"You a freak nigga." Riley says running into hueuys room closing and locking the door so granddad couldn't get in.

"Riley you know he's gonna be waiting right there for you when you run out right.?" He says, "So nigga? Now tell me about this weekend." Riley says with a wide grin on his face. "Well if you must know my business, im taking jasmine to the Marriot out of town til sunday. I told her it was a surprise." Huey explains.

"Oh shit nigga. Yall gon get freaky tooniighhhttt." Riley says doing the booty dance. "Nigga that's gay." Huey says in a riley like voice. "Fuck you nigga, now idk what cindy has planned for us but her birthday is the 7th and the 7th is tomorrow. I need to get her a gift." "You should get her a nice necklace or a promise ring, ive gotten Jazmine a pink promise ring with a pink a dimond in the middle and yes its real, I checked." Huey says.

"I think im gonna get Cin, a set. a necklace and ring set, you know she like jewelry." Riley says with thought.

"That sounds good riley. Do that. she'll love it and will be happy." Huey says pushing RIley out of his room and letting him get hit by granddad with his belt. "Nigga you a traitor." Riley screams and runs to his room.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Huey, Jazmine squealed and called Cindy to come over asap. and told Bianca to come into her room.

"B, Huey just called and said we're getting away for the weekend out of town, and that he has a surprise for me, oooh, my birthday is gonna be everything and more." Jazmine says with excitement.

"Oh my god. Yes, girl you have to look beautiful for mr. handsome tonight. I wonder what yall doing?" Bianca says with question. "I don't know, he told me to look elegant. MOoooooooooom. I need one of your dresses." Jazmine screams.

"Which color honey?" Sarah says coming into her room with a pink high low dress cut off sleeves, a black tight curve fitting dress with a slit going up the thigh wit matching gloves and red pumps, a purple sparkiling long dress, a red bomb shell dress, "No, No, No, I want the black one with the red pumps mom, Huey told me to look elegant not slutty."

"Sweetie, watch your language, and where is Huey taking you guys?" She asks.

"He's taking me out of town for the weekend says we'll be back sunday night round 9." Jazmine says getting more excited. "Oh, sweetie that sounds fun, I bet he has a nice weekend planned for you and sweetie, use protection and don't bring me any grandkids just yet." Sarah says making Jazmine blush. "Mommy, stop that. I don't think we're gonna do that." Jazmine says not believing her own lie, sarah looks at her like shes crazy,

"Sweetie when the love of your life says be ready and be beautiful for him and he's taking you away for a while, youre gonna come back with a limp, in a good pleasurable way, yall are going to make love, maybe tonight, maybe on your birthday tomorrow, it might even be that sunday morning, but youre gonna come bak limping and smiling andyoure gonna tell me all about it. That's what I did with my mom and she told me the same thing." Sarah says smiling at jazmines facial expression.

"Mom youre a freak." "Yeah auntie sarah, you must put it on uncle tom real nicely." Bianca and Jazmine says. "Sweetie that's why he comes back for more, that man cant keep his hands off me. Im his own little pornstar. Now lets go to the hair salon to get you and Bianca to be beautiful. I heard you and Caesar on the phone, you also have a date tonight." "We have to wait on Cindy, She also has a date tonight with Riley." Jazmine says. Just as cindy was walking up her drive way.

"Whats up everybody?" Cindy greeted them with a smile. "Salon?" Sarah said. "Lets go." Cindy replied

They set to go to the hair salon and get all beautified for their loves.

* * *

The boys got ready at the freemans house as the girls got ready at the dubois residence. Caesar, riley and huey met up at the mall earlier that day, and got their hair trimmed, Caesar redid his dreads, riley redid his cornrows, and huey got a wash and a little trim of the top.

Jazmine got her hair washed, colored with brownish highlights, and curls, Cindy got brown highlights, straightened her hair, and Bianca went with the natural curly afro, her hair was big, and beautiful, Sarah gave the girls her nice dresses.

Jazmine wore the black long dress with the slit going up the thigh with the red pumps and some red accessories to match. Cindy took the Pink highlow dress with the cut off sleeves and wore with silver shoes and accessories. Bianca chose another dress, she didn't like the purple, so sarah picked out an all white around the neck halter dress, with gold beading, with gold heels and accessories. They girls looked beautiful. It was almost 8 pm, just like the boys said.

Huey, had on a white long sleeve button up polo shirt with black suit pants that fit him to T. His hair freshly picked out his all black polo shoes on. Riley put on a different outfit than what was picked out, He had on a similar outfit as huey but his outfit was all black with olive green polo shoes. Caesar wore an, polo button down shirt tucked into his trousers with his dreads hanging down and away from his face. The men looked wonderful, to be only almost 17 and 18 year olds, they dressed up nicely as did the girls.

The boys went out the house with their bags in hand, Cindy had called Riley ealier that day and told him to pack a bag, as did Caesar with Bianca, They were all going separate ways but this weekend was gonna be amazing. They boys went to the door and knocked, and what they seen made then salivate. They all said "Damn." looking at their women dressed so nicely for them.

"Hey you guys. Yall look handsome." "Come on girls their ready to go, and nice cars you guys." "Thanks mrs, d. my uncle let us borrow them, good thing me and huey got out license and cindy, you know riley can drive but no license so I advise you to drive." "Will do Caez." Cindy replied. They all walked to their cars, jasmine and Bianca said goodnight to Sarah and headed to ther destinations. In their cars, Jazmine Bianca and Riley asked. "So where we going?" Cindy, Caesar and Huey replied, "Its a Surprise." They all pulled off in separate ways.


	10. their dates part 2

**The night of their dates, this will be a little long, so bare with me please, and please don't hesitate to review and give me your opinions on how I should make this better. This is my first story. And please go read my next story Where there's a Freeman. Thanks. Lets read.**

 **Huey/Jazmine date**

They pull up to a nice restaurant that his granddad recommended. **_Golden Paradise._** "Wow Huey, this is beautiful. How did you know this was out here." Jazmine ask. "I have my ways. Lets go." Huey said. He walked around the car opened her door and helped her out like a gentlemen should. Jazmine looked into his eyes and blushed, she couldn't help but to smile at him. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing youre just so handsome." She said. "Thanks, take my arm, I will lead my lady to her seat." He replied. They walked into the restaurant, and were seated, given menus, and they talked til their meals were prepared.

"Oh Huey, this is really pretty. Thank you so much." Jazmine said with excitement.

"Anything for you beautiful." Huey says,

"Huey, you know my when you told me you loved me, I felt my heart explode. A handsome boy like you has never complimented me or said they loved me. all they wanted was to have sex with me because of my body. I really do appreciate you and I love you." Jazmine explains turning red trying to hold back her tears.

"Jazmine, I am not like those other boys you use to deal with, I do truly love you. I haven't loved anyone like this since my parents died, you complete me and I will never take advantage of you babygirl." Huey says, making her tears fall. "Don't cry tonight Jazmine, its your birthday celebration." Huey says wiping away her tears.

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence and listening to the beautiful sounds of the band, their waiter came out with their meals. "Enjoy, and Happy Birthday, Mrs. Jazmine Dubois. This is on the house." The waiter handed her a strawberry/chocolate cake with whipped cream on it and some icecream on the side, she loved her night so far.

"Thank you so much for this dinner Huey, youre making me feel so special." Jazmine says.

"Well, I have one more things, before we leave." Huey stood up as the song starts to play. "May I have this dance with a pretty lady?" Huey asked. Huey didn't dance, at all, but he knew how to. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

 _ **When your legs don't work like they used to before**_  
 _ **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**_  
 _ **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**_  
 _ **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**_

They start to dance, and sway, Jazmine looked into his eyes as did he. "Youre so beautiful Jazmine"

"Thank you Huey." Jazmine replied and blushed. They danced somemore, he turned her around, gave a little dip to the beat of the song. Everyone was watching the young couple dance as if they were already one.

 _ **So, honey, now**_  
 _ **Take me into your loving arms**_  
 _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_  
 _ **Place your head on my beating heart**_  
 _ **I'm thinking out loud**_  
 _ **Maybe we found love right where we are**_

Jazmine starts to sing to the music, "You can sing?" Huey asked. "Yeah a little." Jazmine answered.

The song was now ending.

 _ **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud**_

 _ **So, baby, now**_  
 _ **Take me into your loving arms**_  
 _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_  
 _ **Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart**_  
 _ **I'm thinking out loud**_  
 _ **But maybe we found love right where we are**_  
 _ **Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**_  
 _ **And we found love right where we are**_

They ended with a dip and kiss. The crowd started to clap and that's when they realized they were the only ones left on the dance floor. "Lets girl Jazmine." Huey says with a smirk. He could feel Jazmine start to shiver. "I have a jacket in the car if you want it." He suggested. "Yes please, its getting chillie." Jazmine replied.

Huey paid for their meal, and they went to the car, Jazmine kissed him before getting in. They drove off to their next destination. She smiled the whole time remembering their dance together. Oh Huey. Jazmine thought. she looked at Huey the whole ride.

* * *

 **Cindy/Riley**

Cindy pulled up to her favorite restaurant, **Los Cocos.** Riley got out, and helped her out of the car. "Whats this place Cin? Its looks beautiful." Riley says.

"Oh, this is where my mom and dad met for their first date, and I just wanted to bring you here to try out. Its my favorite restuant really." Cindy explaned.

"Youre so beautiful girl. Let a nigga hold you for a minute." Riley said putting his arms around Cindy, making her laugh. "Boy, you better quit, we gon be late. I made reservations." Cindy said smiling up at her handsome boy.

"Lead the way baby girl." Riley says admiring her round ass. some would say she has a Georgia peach behind her if you know what I mean. "That ass sitting right in that dress girl." Riley whispered in her ear, as they were being seated.

"Riley, don't start your mess." Cindy said with laughter. "People are staring at us. don't make a scene please.' Cindy says smiling and turning red. "I wont make a scene, because tonight is special for you and I want you feel wonderful with a real nigga." Riley said making her blush even more. "Thanks Riles." Cindy said.

"Hello, im your waiter Cynthia Rose, what can I get you?" The waiter said. "Hey, that's my name well except the rose part. Um... Ill have the Pollo con crème, with a sprite if you have it. with extra crème." Cindy ordered. "And for you sir?" Cynthia rose asked riley. "Ill have what the lady is having with a tea please.' Riley said letting his Chicago accent come out, he was being polite. Cindy thought it was sexy.

"i never heard your accent before now." Cindy said. "It only comes out when im pissed or if im being polite, any other time you wont hear it." Riley says smirking.

"You like my accent baby?" riley asked. "Yes, I do. I think its sexy actually." Cindy said smiling and looking into his eyes. "Well maybe if you act right ill let you hear it some more." Riley said cockily. "Oh boy, you need to quit" Cindy says.

Their food came, and they went to work on their meal. "This is good Cindy, I see why its your favorite place." Riley said. "Yeah, it is good.' Cindy said. "I'll get the check." Riley says. Cindy smiles. Riley gets up and pays for their meals. "You ready to go handsome?" Cindy asked, "Yeah, lets get going." Riley says.

They walked to the car and riley put his arms around cindys waist and palmed her ass. "MMM,RIley you cant keep doing this to me." Cindy moaned. "Was that I moan i heard. I must be doing something right huh?' riley said kissing her lips making her moan again. "Riley stop it. we have to go.' Cindy said her face flushed. She was embarrassed in front of him, he helped her into the driver seat. "Where to next?" riley asked. "The Marriot out of town." Cindy replied. "Its the best one yet."

They drove off to the Marriot, where Jazmine and Huey were staying as well.

* * *

 **Caesar/Bianca**

They pulled up to a beautiful lake/park. it had crystal lights all around, people talking to there loved ones and significant others. Bianca was in awe at this beautiful sight. There was a beautiful lake laminated by the moon and the beautiful stars, you could almost touch them. Caesar took her hand and walked them down to a empty spot on the grass where there was a picnic set up for them, "The waiter must of put this here, for us. Wanna sit?" Caesar asked. "Yes, this is so beautiful and its warm, itll probably get chilly, should've brought my jacket from the car." Bianca was so nervous as if this was their first date. "B, its okay, I bought it." Caesar says.

"Thanks. im sorry for babbling, im so nervous." Bianca confessed. "Why baby? I mean, you shouldn't be so nervous anymore." Caesar said looking into her eyes.

"Because you make me have butterflies all the time. when I see you I just get so nervous." Bianca explained with a smile. "Youre so beautiful B. Dint be nervous, here lets see whats inside the basket." Inside the basket was fresh garlic bread rolls, chicken parmesean, salad, dressing and two bottles of soda.

"This is beautiful, where'd you get all this?" Bianca asked, "I set it up, well the waiter from that restaurant right there set it up. that's who I was on the phone with when I pulled up.' He explained. "Ahh, youre so sweet Caez. I love it." She said.

They began their meal, afterwards they took a nice long walk and talked about school and their futures and got to know a little more about each other. Caesar found out that Sarah and Tom took Bianca in at a very young age because her mother couldn't take care of her like the Dubois could, and Bianca was happier their with them. Bianca found out that Caesar and his mom use to get beaten on by his father until they moved to the states and Caesars mother got a dicvorce, that's why his mother is like that towards Bianca, she doesn't want him to be treated like dirt.

"I will never hurt you Michael, I love you too much to ever do such a thing to you." Bianca says with tears coming down her eyes. "Baby, come on, its okay, we got away and we're good. I love you too Bianca, don't ever forget that. I promise I will never change up on you mama." Caesar said, with his jamacian accent. It turned Bianca on big time, she kissed him with so much passion and love. "Michael, can we go now, its getting a little cold out here, its been a beautiful date.' She said.

"Yes, lets go baby girl, don't want you to get sick." They went to their car and drove off, to a beautiful hotel, The Marriot out of town.

The whole gang was there and they've made beautiful reservations.

* * *

 **Bianca/Caesar**

They arrived at the marriot as scheduled, Caesar has already paid for their room in advance. "Oh caez this is beautiful." Bianca said stepping into their room. It had a nice king sized bed, with purple and white comforters and pillows, it had candles all around, making the room smell like a tropical breeze, it had a living room with a stove sink and fridge stocked for their stay and they also had free room service. "Michael this is so beautiful." Bianca repeat. "You've been saying that all night B." He says walking up behind her with their bags and her shoes. "Oh, im sorry, its just I feel really special, thanks to you baby. " she said.

Caesar put their luggage in the closet and went over to where Bianca walked near the window, they had a ocean front view of everything, she saw everything from restaurants to people in the ocean, to people in the sand, it was all beautiful to her.

"What do you suppose we do now B?' Caesar said kissing her bare shoulders, up to her neck, he was making her so wet, and sticky. "Um I don't know." She says in a smile voice. "Well, I got some strawberries, caramel, and whipped cream waiting for you on the bed, we could eat those while watching a movie til we drift to sleep." He replied still kissing her neck. She shivers and turns around, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him fully on his sleeps. They both give off a moan of finally.

"Ive been waiting all night for you to kiss me like that C. I love your lips." Bianca sais looking into his eyes. "I love you baby girl." He picked her up and walked her to the bed where the fruit was. "Can I?" He asked as he unzipped her dress on the side. "Yes." she moaned from his touch and the cold air that was welcoming her naked body. "Damn.' is all he could say. She was completely naked underneath her dress and he couldn't even tell.

"Don't stare Michael, please." She said turning red and covering herself. "What did I tell you B? You don't have to cover yourself in front of me. im your boyfriend." He says taking her arm down from her body and her hand from her face. "its so crazy how we met a couple months ago playing a dare game, and now we're making love and having love for one another.' Bianca says looking into his eyes. "I know. its beautiful actually, just like you are." He says kissing her lips down to her neck, to her breast he sucked hard not giving her any mercy, "AAHHH, CAESAR!" She screamed, he smirked, her body is so sensitive and responsive, he liked that about her. he went down to her stomach take slow circles around her navel. He got up, got a strawberry opened her legs and said "This is gonna feel cold." He slipped the strawberry into her flower whole. She shivered and moans. He got the caramel and whipped cream, and said "This is gonna be hot." he poured the caramel sauce on her and she arched up from the cold and hot sensations running through her body. "Michael, stop teasing me please." She says trying to get up. "Oh no, baby, tonight is a special night for you and I. I want you to relax." He says.

He starts from her ankle, he licks all the caramel off of her right leg and went up to her thigh where the whipped cream was, he did the same motions to her other leg and thigh, she thought he was gonna lick her flower but to her disdain he skipped over that and licked the rest of her body free of whipped cream and caramel sauce.

"Michael Caesar you better stop with your teasing, please." Bianca moaned out. "Baby girl, relax.' He told her kissing her lips, "Baby please, stop teasing, I need you inside me. please." she begged, he laughed, he slid down her body to her flower, he licked her clit making her body shiver, making her scream and grab onto the covers. "Michael!" He licked some more and pulled out the strawberry from her canal, "MMM girl you taste good." He said while eating the strawberry, he picked up another one and fed it to her, she was in ecstasty from him and what he was doing to her body.

"Caesar, please, please." she begged as her legs quivered and she came for the second time in a row. "I want to make love now, please." She begged once more. "The more you beg, the more im gonna eat my pussy." he said putting his head back down, "Michael, NO! Please. Fuck me." She says trying to escape the sweet tortue he was putting on her body.

He got up, undressed his self, and got on the bed, pulled her on top of him, "Baby this is our first time in a new position." he said while sliding her down on his now rock hard penis. She rode him ever so gently then when she got the feel of it, she went wild, moaning screaming his now and cumming all around him, he wasn't done yet. he flipped her over onto her stomach and enter her from behind, she gasped, "Baby, youre so deep." She screamed and clawed at his hands, he made love to her that way for awhile until she came again. "Caesar, please no more, I cant cum again baby." she said in a tired voice. "Okay baby, just one more time for me, im close." he says laying her on her back. He entered her swollen flower, "MMMM, Caesar" she moaned, he made love to her until the both of them came all over each other. They were spent, Caesar got up ran them a bath in the big jaccuzzi like bath tub, he picked her up and they went to bethe together. She couldn't feel her legs at all.

Tonight was a beautiful one for them.

* * *

 **Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud.**

I do not own anything. Please review. thanks in advance, - Marilyn


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout to SammieSweetHeart lol. I made it longer just for you sweetie.**

 **Warning" Sexual Content through out this bitch. *Rileys voice***

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 **Riley/Cindy**

As Cindy pulled up to their Hotel. "The Marriott", Riley asked her what they were doing here. "I know its my birthday, but I wanted to surprise you and tell you that we were staying here for the weekend. That's why I told you to pack a bag."

"Yo, C-murph this is dope forreal. Thanks baby." Riley kissed Cindy. They got out the car and got their bags, they got their keys and headed towards the elevator. When they entered they were the only couple in there, so Cindy took upon herself to start making out with riley. at first he was surprised but he deepened the kiss once he knew what she was doing. "Cindy, stop babe." Riley said in a hoarse voice. "Riley please." Cindy plead with her big blue eyes.

Riley couldn't say no to her, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna try to resist her looking so damn good in this dress. He picked her up and put her back against the wall as he grind his hips into hers, he couldn't take it anymore, he slipped his hand up her split and massged her flower through her panties. He could feel the wetness on her panties. "Riley, I cant hold it." He moved her panties to the side and brought her up to his face her legs on his shoulders, he started kissing her slower lips then she gave him a moan and a grind to his face and he went insane,

He started sucking on her clit to licking it and he would stop when he felt her about to cum, she would start shivering and her legs would start shaking, he let the urge subside. "Riley please." Cindy begged for her release. He ignored her and kept on eating her flower to pieces. "Riley!" "I cant hold it. Riley p-please." He kept lapping at her flower and he let he cum all over his face and in his mouth. "MM. Cin, you taste beautiful.' Riley said.

He let her down and her legs were week so she held onto him for support. The elevator got to their floor and they walked to the room surprised that no one got into the elevator with them. if they did they didn't notice and the people got a show. "This the room.' Riley said sliding his card into the door. As he opened it, Cindy had called ahead of time and asked for everything to be special and beautiful in the room. She pushed her luggage and riley into the room, he was in awwwh. Their room had, a kitchen a living room area, had double doors where he guess that's where the bed room was and in the middle of the living room floor was a juccuzzi. Riley turned to see Cindy only in her half lace bra and panties, all black. How riley liked it. They never fully went all the way, he just ate her out and she would blow him. But tonight they were going all the way.

Cindy pushed him up close to the wall, she nelt down on her knees and showed riley freeman who was in control of him. At this moment he didn't care about anything but Cindy Mcpherson. he loved her, she loved him and tonight she was olanning on showing him how much she really loved him and to his surprise she made him cum in 2 miniutes. he was on the break of cumming in his pants just looking at her anyway. "Damn Cindy, you've gotten much better." He said hoarsely. Cindy smirked and pulled him into the double doors. and a big queen sized bed was sitting in the middle of the room. Music was playing candles were lit she pushed him on top of the bed, took his shoes off, then slid his pants all the way off. then came his shirt. she was teasing him with brushing her finger tips on his skin lightly making him moan her name, he wanted more of her touch and she wasn't giving in. Not just yet Cindy. She thought to herself.

Riley tried to get up but Cindy told him "Nah ah ah. where are you going mister?" "Cin, I cant take this shit no more." Riley said with lust in his voice and eyes, "You cant wait for me just a little while longer Riley, Please." Cindy said in the most sexiest voice riley has ever heard. He gave up, and laid down. She pulled out some handcuffs from under the pillow, "Now, I want to be in control of the pain and strokes so, I want to handcuff you to the bed Riley," She says to him. He nod his head because as always he could never say no to this girl. So she handcuffed his hands to the headboard and his feet to the botto, of the bed. She got a candle, that was a sex candle it was actually hot candy. She poured it around his neck and down his chest and stomach, he moaned at the hotness of the candy, she licked it all off of him, she poured more on to him and on his penis he jerked, and almost came but she grabbed his dick and squeezed. He calmed down his orgasm. "Cindy don't make me beg baby please." She started sucking him off again, making him moan and groan and get frustrated. "Cindy... C-c-cindy... Please." He begged and she sped up her actions and let him release in her mouth, She cleaned him up and started pumping him again. She counted,"2 for me, 1 for you. I think im winning riles." Cindy says cockily. "Baby please, I need to be inside you. Just take my virginity already Cindy." She never saw him so sweet and vunerable like this before she loved it.

* * *

 **Huey/Jazmine**

Huey pulled up to the marriot and got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Jazmine. "What are we doing here Freeman?" She said with a smile and turning red. "I told you, it was a surprise Jaz. Do you trust me?" Huey said. "Yes baby I trust you." Jazmine replied giving him a kiss. "Then let me give you a special night okay?" "Okay baby. lead the way." Jazmine said stepping out of his way. Huey carried his and her luggage to the elevator after receiving their room keys that jasmine had in her hands. They got inside the elevator and was taking to the third floor where the master sweet was. Jazmine opened the door and was in awh. "omg, Huey, this is beautiful." She said walking in looking around the purple and white room. she saw a jaccuzi, a flat screen tv in the lving room area a kitchen a stocked fridge with her favorite fruit, strawberries and pineapples. "Huey mmm, this taste so good, want some?" She said walking over to where he was standing. He took a bite out of her strawberry, and licked his lips seductively, he didn't even notice her blush she turned away so fast.

"im going to take a bathe huey. wanna join me?" She asked while stepping out of her dress and leaving her in nothing but her white half lace bra and panty set her and cindy got from Victoria secrets. Huey followed her into the bathe room not taking an inch of clothing off. he ran some water for her inside the jaccuzi tub and put her favorite vanilla body wash in it making bubbles. He took his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, walking over to jasmine who was taking her jewlry and make up off, letting her hair down and go wild. She was a sexy little thing. She watched him in the mirror as he came up behind her taking her bra off and holding her waist, she shivered at his touch, he noticed and gave her shoulder a kiss, which ionly made her shiver more, he slid her panties off next, and he put his hand between her legs making her stiffen. "Huey... MMMMM...I don't think." She tried to say but he massaged her clit and it swelled up. "What was that baby? you don't think what'?" Huey said in a whisper. "I don't think I can handle this anymore." she said while moaning and grabbing onto hueys hand as he went faster making her convulse and cum. "HUEY!" She screamed his name as her orgasm came down. She looked at him and he smirked at her. He picked her up and put her in the bathe tub gently.

"Are you going to get in with me?"

"No, not this time baby. I have something to do. You wash up and when you get out you'll see what I have for you okay?" Huey said giving her a kiss and getting up to prepare his buffet of fruits whipped cream ice champagne, and some carmel and white chocolate sauce. he knew how much she loved her strawberries so he set those out put some whipped cream and carmel on them, then he got another bowl and did the same with the pineapples. He took the white chocolate and the rest of the things into the room, he put them on the night stand next to the bed, he went to his bag, got out some silk scarves and tied them to the bed. He eard jasmine coming out of the bathe room so he waited for her. she had on an all black bra and panty set with a black see threw robe, he smiled down at her and put a blind fold on her eyes. He helped her walk to the bed and he set her down gently. He began to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss. "Huey, what are you doing to me?" she said in an innocent voice. That turned huey on bug time. "Do you trust me Jazmine?"

"Yes Huey." Then lay back and let me please you. he said. Sje laid back and he tied her hands to the silk scarves connected to the bed, he made sure they were tight enough but not too tight to hurt her. he slid down her body with kisses and white chocolate covering ever inch of her being, she shivered and moaned, she couldn't take the teasing. "Huey can I look now?" she asked, "Not yet baby girl, just wait a minute." he finished up with the chocolate and then placed the strawbeeries next to her hip. he took one and placed it to her lips and said "Open." she obeyed and she moaned. "That taste so good" She said. he took the blindfold off her and waited for her eyes to adjust. "Huey. Whats this I look like a buffet for you." She said, not knowing that she was a buffet for just him, He was naked down to his boxer briefs. She tensed up when she saw the huge bulge in his boxers. "Huey please tell me that that thing in your boxers is a toy." She said with pannick. He smirked at her. "No. its no toy, but ill try to be as gentle as I can and as it will let me okay? don't be scared jasmine, I wont hurt you." he said licking her body of the chocolate and strawberries he placed on her. he sucked and slurped all over her, until she was completely naked. He spread her legs and went to town on her clit. She moaned and screamed until her orgasm took over her body. "HUEY!"


End file.
